My Shimizu Girl
by AkaTsuyu
Summary: One school. One dorm room. Four girls. Five Boys. AND ONE REALLY PERVERTED HEADMASTER. kaixoc reixoc and more Ch.1 “Now, now, girls, it is time I came to claim the beauties you call underwear.”


"talking"  
  
'thinking and quoting and other stuff'  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own any beyblade characters or any beyblade concepts. I don't own Happosai, either.  
  
My Shimizu Girl: a Story in the Life of Kai  
  
By: Tsuyu, the female samurai & Aka, mental hospital escaper  
  
Chapter One: First Day at Clear Waters  
  
Rei paced back and fro, waiting the arrival of his teammates. The Blade Breakers were appointed by Mr. Dickenson to live in a 'Teen Home' and to attend a school for gifted teens. Rei had been the first to arrive. He had inspected their dormitory and had met the other members of the dorm. The other members were four very odd girls.  
  
First there was Chi Ueda and Kokoto Ueda. Chi and Kokoto were twins, but they didn't look like it. Kokoto, the eldest, had black hair and brown eyes. Chi had brown hair and black eyes. Both had hair down to their elbows, witch was always down. Both had the same body structure, including (Rei had noticed) very large breast. Kokoto, or Ko as people called her, wore dark clothing, where as, Chi wore colorful shirts and tight jeans. Chi was at the school for her singing gift. And Kokoto was there because of her talents in Kendo.  
  
Taounoi 'Aoi' Bleu had orange-ish red hair and blue eyes. She usually wore a plain top and some sort of loose bottoms. Her hair was always in a very sloppy, low bun. She was at the school because of her ability to dance very well.  
  
Soshite Shotako processed brown hair and brown eyes. She dressed modestly and always had her hair in a ponytail. She attended the school on account of her poetry.  
  
Rei and the other Blade Breakers were there because of their talents in blading. So... where on this beautiful earth were the others...  
  
It was weird, the way the headmaster of the school, Mr. Happosai, meat the Blade Breakers at the door. "Now, welcome to Clear Waters Academy for Talented Teens," the old, short man said. "If any of you boys process any girl under garments, give the silky darlings to me." He then pulled from his pocket a bright red bra and hugged it, muttering, "My precious, my silky darling."  
  
'Dirty, old freak,' Kai thought as they followed Headmaster Happosai to their dormitory.  
  
Rei was pacing in front of the window. Soshite and Chi were lying in the floor playing Sonic on the Dreemcast. Aoi was sitting in the armchair watching them. And Kokoto was on the sofa, with her headphones on and music blaring.  
  
The door to the dorm opened and the Headmaster's voice spoke. "Now, now, girls, it is time I came to claim the beauties you call underwear."  
  
Soshite, Chi and Aoi ran to their rooms and locked the doors. But poor Kokoto, who had her music playing loudly, didn't hear what the freak Happosai said.  
  
Happosai was getting nearer and nearer. But as soon as he was with in a foot of distance, Kokoto's arm flew through the air and landed on Happosai's head. With that Headmaster Happosai left the dorm looking very disappointed and grumbling, "All I wanted was to see with my little eye those silky darlings."  
  
Every one except Kokoto stared after Happosai. "As I stared," Kokoto sung, "I counted webs from all the spiders. Like indecision to call you, and hear your voice of treason. Will you come home, and stop this pain tonight."  
  
"He's gone," Rei called to the other girls. Chi came out first, holding a black, wooden sword. Soshite and Aoi hide behind her.  
  
"Put that thing back," Kokoto said without even looking ay her twin.  
  
"But...but he," Chi stutter.  
  
Then a smirk came to Kokoto's face as she said, "But... but he... he... got no ears..." The girls started laughing.  
  
"I don't get it," Max whispered.  
  
"I don't think we'll ever get it when it comes to them," Rei replied. "And you've only just meet them."  
  
As Chi went to put Kokoto's sword back, Aoi stepped forward. "Hey," she said. "I'm Taounoi Bleu, but you better call me Aoi, or I'll have to seek Ko on you." She winked at them.  
  
Next it was Soshite's turn. "Hi, I'm Soshite Shotako, Soshi for short." She smiled at them.  
  
"Once again we're playing off emotions," Kokoto sung as Chi came back to the others. "Witch one of us will burn until the end? Catalyst, you insist to pull me down."  
  
"Hi, I'm Chi Ueda, the COOLER twin." She said the last part facing Kokoto.  
  
"Twin?" said Tyson. "But you two look like different people."  
  
"We're identical," Chi answered.  
  
"Your good intentions slowly turn to bitterness." Kokoto just kept singing, not paying attention to the world around her. She seemed to be in her own little word. "Reoccurring episodes with each and every kiss."  
  
"Ko!" Aoi tried to get her attention.  
  
"And I can tell you're going through the motions."  
  
"KO!" Soshite called.  
  
"Figured you were acting out your part. We're playing off emotions."  
  
"KOKOTO!!!" Chi yelled  
  
"Witch one of us will burn until the end?"  
  
Rei walked over and unplugged the headphones.  
  
"CATALY-" Kokoto stopped mid-word. She blinked a few times, and then continued with the song. "-YST, YOU INSIST TO PULL ME DOWN." She stood up and stretched, still singing. "YOU CONDRAICT THE FACT THAT YOU STILL WANT ME AROUND." She went into the kitchen area, and got a soda...still singing. "AND IT'S ALL DOWNHILL FROM HERE." She walked over to the others...still singing. "And it's all downhill from here. And I'm Kokoto Ueda," she sung. "But all the people call me Ko." She smirked at them, with a daringness twinkling in her eyes.  
  
All though Kai's face stayed emotionless, his stomach did a flip. That Chi girl was wrong. Kokoto was cool. She was somehow different from other girls. She. Was. HOT.  
  
"C'mon, we'll get your stuff in." Kokoto went to grab one of the many bags by the Blade Breakers feet. But when she reached for a certain bag, Kai...  
  
Tsuyu/ I am terribly sorry that the fics by AkaTsuyu are on hold and haven't been updated in a very long time. I would tell you why but then Aka would say, 'excuses, excuses.' I'll try to get them updated very soon. I'll try. If you want to leave a review, then do so, but I won't beg you to. If you don't want to leave a review, then don't. For not updating my other stories, I deserve no reviews. Good bye my kind readers.  
  
Aka yeah...bye...  
  
Tsuyu/ Have a sorrow never after. 


End file.
